What is Given
by SeikoRin
Summary: He lived, breathed and served them. He fought, hurt and killed for them. Now that the past is catching up, he has shown What is Given. Pairing *Naru/Shizu/Tsu?*
1. Papers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character, parts, places or likeness.**

~Chapter One~

'Papers'

Walking down the streets of Konoha we find the 22 year old Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto, Elite Jonin and Ex-ANBU Captain. He wore traditional Jonin pants that were black and a black t-shirt under his ANBU armor. Over that he wore his black Jonin vest with his traditional red spiral. His ensemble was completed by black Shinobi sandals and a large black trench coat with the Kanji for Konoha Koori Ryuu Senkō in and azure blue with a yellow outline. On his back he carried two blades, a katana, facing to his left, christened **Kuro Koori-Hime** (Princess of the Black Ice). It was named for its obsidian color, and ability to channel Hyouton chakra. It was 44 inched long and had a completely black blade with a picture of a beautiful ice maiden launching an ice dragon along the length of the blade. Facing the opposite side was a ninja-to, named **Tsume Ryuu**, (Dragons' Claw) it was 34 inches over all and also had an obsidian blade but showed a dragon blowing fire along the length of the blade.

For all intents and purposes, Naruto was the most powerful Shinobi in the Elemental Nations, he had mastered over 3000 jutsus, including his father's prized **Hirashin **(Flying Thunder God), and succeeded in fusing the **Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere) with not only **Fuuton** (Wind Style) chakra, but also **Suiton **(Water Style), **Doton** (Earth Style) and **Hyouton** (Ice Style).He was the next in line for Hokageship, and had earned a SSS-class rank in every Bingo Book, with a 'flee on sight' order. He was the most feared and respected Shinobi in the Elemental Countries, but there was one thing he didn't see coming. Death.

During his childhood, he had channeled the chakra of the Kyuubi frequently, throwing the power around to protect his precious people, and keep his promise to one pink haired Kunochi. During this time, he had no idea the effect that this would have on him, Naruto was dying. Plain and simple, there was no way around it, nothing could be done. He was now walking on his way to see Tsunade, he had yet to tell anyone, and didn't plan to, it was his burden to carry. He knew this would hurt her more than, telling her, but he didn't want her to throw her heart into something that couldn't be fixed. He had talked to every medical specialist in the world, he had checked and double checked, the he asked his summons if they knew a way to fix it, but that was turned up empty handed.

Now, he was going to retire from Shinobi duty, he would tell her he was tired, and wanted to stop, he knew she wouldn't argue too much, seeing as he was something of a son/little brother to the aging Hokage. She would ask about his dream and he would tell her that he knew the Council would never allow him to be Hokage, which was true, even with the new Council in place, nothing could be done to change what he carried, and the fight wasn't worth it. She knew as well as he did, but she wouldn't stop trying. He'd have to make her.

"NARUTO!!!" he heard yelled as he was thinking about all of this.

Stopping he turned to see Shizune running up to him, "Hey, Shizune-nee-chan, what's up?" he asked the heavily panting woman. "Naruto *puff* *puff* what's wrong?" She finally got her breathing under control."I've been calling you for like five minutes."

"Sorry, nee-chan, just thinking." He said chucking nervously while scratching the back of his head, "are you heading to see Obaa-chan?"

"Yeah, are you?" she asked as they continued walking. Upon getting an affirmative nod, she asked "you wanna walk together, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, nee-chan." He smiled warmly at her, "what did you wanna talk about nee-chan?"

"Oh, I just saw you and wanted to say hi, so what were you thinking about, Naruto-kun?" she smiled back

"Well, maybe you should just sit in while I talk to Obaa-chan, ne?" he cocked his head at her. His face showed none of the pain, nervousness or fear that boiled below his calm face.

"If you're okay with that Naruto-kun," he gave her a nod, "alright then I will." They continued to the tower.

As they reached the tower, Naruto opened the door for her; she gave a small 'thank you' walking in. They headed to her office, and knocked on the door. Hearing 'Enter', they walked inside.

"GOOD MORNING, OBAA-CHAAAAAN!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, getting him a stapler thrown at his head, he swiveled to the side, letting it fly past him. It was their morning ritual of sorts. Then he heard mumblings that sounded like 'annoying blonde brats' and 'damned paper work'. He smiled at her while sitting down.

"What do you want brat?" Tsunade growled at him.

"Well, I have a requ…" He was cut of hearing

"Naruto, I don't have any missions that require you're skills. Just like yesterday."

"No, Tsunade-sama, that's not what I wanted to ask." He said in a formal tone that shocked the two women in front of him. Pulling a scroll out of his vest, he tossed it to her.

For Tsunades' part she wasn't sure what to expect, every time he called her Tsunade-sama, it was something serious. "What is it Naruto?"

"First, read the scroll, then I'll answer any questions from you both." Doing what he said, Tsunade opened the scroll, and she with Shizune started to read it, their eyes getting wider. Upon finishing it, she looked at him and asked,

"Are you serious about this, WHAT ABOUT YOUR DREAM, **WHAT ABOUT BEING HOKAGE!?" **She yelled. She couldn't believe what she was reading, he had always yelled about how he was going to be Hokage, and nothing would stand in his way. He'd never back down, that was his nindo, his ninja way.

"Tsunade-sama, we both know the answer to that, just like Shizune does." He tone was solemn, and his eyes showed determination. "I just want to retire, I'm tired and have fought all my life, I killed the Akatsuki, and I killed Orochimaru and Sasuke and Taka. I just want to rest, I want to start a family, and be happy."

Tsunade for her part knew he was serious, and was right, he had fought, and he had served, and protected the village. The look in his eyes told her that he was indeed serious, and just wanted to slow down and enjoy what was to come in peace, but she'd get one last mission out of him.

"Alright, Naruto-kun, I'll grant you this. I know you're tired, so am I. But, I want one favor from you." She look up at him, "I want your help selecting a replacement for me. Could you do that?"

"No problem." He looked at her and then an idea came to his head. Maybe she could help him, too."I'll do it, but I have some things to ask you first, if it's not too much trouble. Okay?"

"Okay, what's on your mind, kiddo?" she looked at him seeing nervousness in his eyes _'What could he be nervous about?'_

"Well, the first on is kind of simple, but you may need some time to think." He pulled another scroll out of his pockets, and held it, "I… uh…" he stumbled over his works, not knowing how to ask this. "I wanted to know if you would consider an unorthodox alliance between, the Senju and Namikaze clans."

"Umm, what do you mean 'Unorthodox', Naruto?" She looked at him questioningly, not sure where this was going.

"Well, I… uh… wanted to know if, you would… um, sort of unofficially," again being unsure of what to say and the fear that she would reject the idea flat out he decide to just give her the scroll to read. "Um, please, just read the scroll, I can't seem to word this right." He said finally, handing the scroll to Tsunade. Opening it, Tsunades eyes started to tear up as she read threw the document that Naruto had presented her.

Jumping from her seat she wrapped Naruto in a hug, and cried softly, "Of course… I'll agree to this." She choked out in between happy sobs. Shizune picked up the scroll to read it for herself, and started smiling, while tears started to fall from her cheeks. _'Finally. They both get what they had been longing for, a Family.'_ Shizune thought threw the tears.

"Thank you, Okaa-chan." He smiled even while the tears ran down his whiskered cheeks.

After about twenty minutes they both calmed down and Shizune decided to ask the question she really wanted to know, "Umm, Naruto-kun, you said that you wanted to start a family, who's the lucky girl?"

Catching her question, he shied away, and looked down at his feet. That was the next thing he wanted to ask them about, but he didn't want this to be weird.

"Well, that was the second thing that I needed help with…"he grabbed another scroll from his inside pocket, _'Where does he keep all of those things?'_ was the unanswered question from both women. "I wanted to commission a mission, it'll be A or S ranked as you see fit." He started rather lamely, "I need help with dating." He said handing the scroll to Shizune. "The amount for an S-ranked mission is in there along with the request."

Both women looked at him while he said this, both rather shocked. Tsunade spoke first. _"He doesn't mean he's never been on a date right?"_

"Naruto, haven't you ever been on a date before?" the only response was a shake of head and another look at his feet, which seemed to be rather interesting to him. "Well, Naruto-kun, I think I got the perfect person for the job." She said looking at Shizune with a sly smile. _'This is perfect, Shizune has had a crush on the blonde since they met 10 years ago, now it's the perfect time to play matchmaker. Hee hee hee, Shizu-chan and Naru-kun, it's perfect.'_ She started planning everything out in her head. _"If I can get her to open up, and share her feelings with him, then she'd be happier. She only ever truly smiles while he's around her and it's sad to see her deny herself happiness, plus she can make Naruto happy, too."_

Shizune, for her part, seen her masters look and instantly knew what she was thinking, and blushed. _'No!! Damn it!! Not that I would mind going out with Naruto-kun, but if he thinks it's just part of a mission, then it won't mean anything. I want him to see me and realize what I feel for him is real and not faked for a mission.'_ Inwardly she sighed knowing it was pointless to ask not to be assigned this mission. _'Maybe I can get him to agree to go out with me not on a mission. Yeah that's it, I'll ask him to do it before Tsunade-sama accepts the mission.'_

"WAIT," Shizune inadvertently yelled, blushing she continued, "Naruto-kun, I'll help you, you don't… um… need a mission." She stuttered out.

His head snapped up with a smile; "Really?" He said trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She smiled warmly at him. "Just meet me at the Senju compound at 7:30 tonight, dressed semi-formally, and bring flowers, okay?"

"Sure thing, Shizune-nee…" he was cut off by Shizune.

"Naruto-kun, don't call me Shizune-nee-chan, from now on just call me Shizune-chan, okay?" she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I mean going on a date with your sister would be kind of weird, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Shizune-chan." Smiling happily, he looked at Tsunade, "I don't have anything else, what about you?"

"Yeah, I have something else I need to talk to you about Naruto-kun." Turning to Shizune, "You've got the rest of the day off to get ready for your date, so go get ready. Make sure to have fun." Pulling out a piece of paper she scribbled down something, and then handed it to the younger woman, "Don't read it and give that to the spa worker alright, go pamper yourself."

Nodding, Shizune left, but not before pulling up her courage and giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, turning red she raced out of the room, much to the amusement of Tsunade. Then she laughed out loud as she looked at Naruto, with a face that'd make a tomato jealous. "Alright Naruto, about Shizune and you…" her voice firm and to the point. One thing went through Narutos' mind, _'Ah Hell.'_


	2. Preperations for First Dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character, parts, places or likeness.**

~Chapter Two~

'First Dates'

"Ahh, What am I going to wear?!" yelled Shizune as she ran towards the Senju compound. "I haven't been on a date either, but I already agreed to go with him, so I can't back out now." _"Not that I would ever want to though."_ She added in her head. Then it hit her, _"I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun!!!! Yeeeesssssssssss!" _She mentally screamed and a chibi version of herself ran around screaming and waving victory flags in her head.

As all of this was running through her mind, she raced from the Hokage Tower, completely unaware of the curious looks she was getting from the villagers. So, focused on her task, she failed to notice the tan and plum purple blur land in front of her, until she ran straight into it. She tumbled and rolled onto her back with said blur straddling her hips. Her eyes finally clearing, she took note of the tan trench coat, fishnet body suit and and tan mini skirt, she realized it was Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jonin, and Second in command of ANBU Torture and Interrogation, and just creepy ninja.

"Well, well, well Shizu-chan, what's the rush?" Anko said with a sly smirk that made a shiver run down Shizunes' spine.

"I'mgoingonadatewithNaruto-kuntonightbutIcan'tfigureoutwhattowareofhowtodomyhairorhowtoact." She said really fast hoping that Anko wouldn't catch it, but alas, Kami was against her.

"Oh, oh, ooh, little Shizu-chan has a date with her crush, huh?" A devious gleam came to Ankos eye, "Well, maybe we should go find Kure-chan, Hana-chan and Yuugao-Chan, they can help, too." Without waiting for an answer, Anko dragged Shizune towards her apartment to call the girls.

(Anko's Apartment)

Now sitting tied to a chair was Shizune, who was surrounded by Kurenai Yuuhi, Yuugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka and Anko.

"So, now that everyone is here we can begin." Anko sat down in front of Shizune, "so, Shizune, give us the details, how did you get Naru-chan to go out with you?" This question was followed by gasps, then a squeal of joy.

"Come on guys, I really don't have time to do this, Tsunade gave me a paper for the hot springs, and I've only got a like five hours before I have to be back at the Senju compound and dressed for the date. Please, just let me go." She knew it was hopeless, but she had to try and ask them. Her response was a roar of laughter from Anko and furious shakes from the other three girls.

"Nah-uh, you're gonna answer our questions before you get the chance to leave here. Like you said, you've only got FIVE hours, before you miss the date." Shizune could feel tears start to well up, _"This was supposed to be a great day to relax and get dressed up for Naruto-kun. Why can't they just let me go and get ready?"_ She thought as she tried to fight back the tears, not wanting to look like a crybaby in front of her friends. _"Now I'm stuck her and Anko really won't let me go if I don't tell her."_ She sat there hoping they would let her go, and wait to interrogate her, she's never had a date before and this was supposed to be a relaxing day getting ready for a great night with _'her'_ Naruto-kun.

"Please, Anko, Kure-chan, I know both of you remember your very first dates, and what they meant to you, this is mine and I really need to make it special. Please, just let me go and I'll tell you everything later. I promise." The women in the room where take aback by this comment, _"Shizune hasn't ever had a date?"_ was the thought that passed through the head of each one. Hana decided to voice her question,

"Shizune-chan, surely you've been on a date before, right?" the response was a shake of the head and then it dropping to look at her now extremely attention grabbing sandles. Anko started chuckling, drawing the attention of everyone except Shizune who started to cry silently knowing what Anko thought.

"You can't be serious, Shizu-chan, you're just trying to get out of this by saying that." Then they heard something that sounded like water droplets hitting the ground, looking to Shizune, the seen her face and Anko instantly felt a little ashamed. Shizune was crying, and looked as if her heart was breaking. "Oh, Kami, Shizu-chan you're serious? How is that even possible, you're like 32, you've got to have had at least one date?" Another tearful shake of her head, she started trying to break the bindings that held her to the chair, rocking back and forth, and jerking left and right. Praying the ropes would break and she could race out of here, hopefully to get prepared for a wonderful date. _"I don't want Naruto-kun to think I stood him up, I need to get out of here!! I want him to see me at my best, not all puffy eyed and sobbing, I really want this night to go well."_

Seeing Shizune crying and fighting with the binds around her, Kurenai quickly jumped up and cut the ropes. As soon as the ropes loosened, Shizune was up and out of the apartment, the door left hanging ajar. They could hear her sobs and the pounding of her feet as the faded down the hall. "FUCK!" was the first and only thing out of Anko's mouth.

Kurenai looked at the door then ran out the door, deciding to help Shizune have the best date first date she possibly could. Thinking, _"I hope I can get to her and make her happy, I'll make this the best night of her life. That's a promise Shizu-chan!"_

(With Shizune)

Still crying, Shizune ran to the Senju compound and straight to her room. As she entered her room she flung herself on her bed and continued to sob, almost uncontrollably. She cried for what seemed like hours, until the tears finally dried up, she felt embarrassed for breaking down in front of her friends, and angry that Anko would just up and laugh at her then accuse her of lying. What would she have to gain from lying about a first date, all Kunochi, no all women knew what a big deal the first date was, and to laugh at somebody for it was live a slap in the face. Right now she felt angry, embarrassed and more than a little betrayed by the women she called her friends.

She got up and looked at the clock, she had indeed cried for two hours. Walking into the bathroom, Shizune notice her eyes were red, and puffy, and the tears had left steaks to stain her cheeks. Turning on the faucet, she washed her face and tried to freshen up a little bit, she needed to get ready still, and she was running out of time, with no idea what she was going to wear. She knew she didn't have time to go to the hot springs, but she would try her best here, and maybe use it at a later date. Luckily, it seemed Kami was going to show her some mercy, because she heard a knock on the door.

Upon reaching the door, she opened it and found Kurenai, standing there with a couple of dresses, few pairs of high heels and a make-up kit. Holding them up, she smiled and said,

"Shizu-chan, I figured you'd need some help so I grabbed a few things from my closet, let's get you prettied up for your man!!" Shizune could help but smile; maybe she could salvage the night and really impress Naruto. _"Alright Naruto-kun, just you wait, I'm gonna knock your socks off."_ Shizune exclaimed in her head. Nodding her head, Shizune grabbed Kurenai's arm and lead her in.

(Shizune's Bathroom)

After two hours, Kurenai had finally finished getting Shizune ready. She gave her a manicure and pedicure, helped with a massage and the let her shower. Then they spent an hour picking out the perfect outfit. Shizune decided not to go with one of the dresses, Kurenai brought, telling her it was semi-formal, and instead she wanted to go with a relaxed, yet feminine look.

So, they decided on a pair of black, low cut pants, with a black belt. For her top it was a v-neck black, long sleeve blouse with cherry blossom petals falling from the left shoulder to the right hip. Under that she wore a white undershirt, which fit snuggly to her body. Instead of sandals, she decided to go with a pair of the high heels, that Kurenai brought, they were black with a 2 inch heel that showed off her legs just the right way. And to complete the outfit, she wore the necklace and earrings that Naruto had gotten her for her for her birthday last year. The necklace and silver with a pendant of a medics cross, that had a ruby in the center of the cross, and the earrings were the same pendant just a little smaller.

When she finally stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but smile, and then she turned around and looked at Kurenai, then asked, "Hey Kure-chan, how do I look?"

"Beautiful, Shizu-chan, Naruto is gonna love the way you look." Then, giggling she added, "He's gonna be picking his jaw up off the floor when he see's you."

"Thank you Kure-chan, I don't know what I would have done without you to night. I was so scared that Anko would make me miss the date, and then Naruto-kun would think I stood him up." Tears started welling up in her eyes, "I could practically see the look of pain in his face. You know he came to Tsunade-sama this morning, fully intent on requesting an S-ranked mission for someone to teach him how to date."

"Really, Naruto was gonna do that?" She got a nod in return.

"Yeah, he seemed to think that no one would want to go out with him, not that I blame him, most girls in his age group are fine with being friends, but they seem to shy away from him when it concerns something romantic. I think he wanted the person to feel like there were no strings attached, it was just a lesson in being a good date."

"So, how did you get the date?"

"Well I knew that I could get Tsunade-sama to do it, but I didn't want him to think that I was just making him feel good, so I told him I would go out with him and it wasn't going to be a mission, I then told him to just meet me here at 7:30, and dress semi-formal, with some flowers." She smiled to herself, "I really felt embarrassed, because I yelled, 'WAIT!!', then Tsunade, just stared at me, I think I would have fainted had it no been for the fact that I had to ask before Tsunade accepted the mission." She chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, at least you did it, huh? Now you just have to wait for him to get her, because it's 7:20 right now." Kurenai said pointing to the clock on the adjacent wall. Looking over Shizune confirmed that it was indeed, twenty minutes past seven.

"Let's hope that it goes well, Kure-chan," Shizune smiled at the older woman, "Thank you for helping tonight, I really want this to be special."

"I'd do anything to make sure you're happy, and plus this was my way of apologizing for almost ruining your date tonight, if that would have happened, I don't think I would have forgiven myself." Kurenai answered, apologetically.

Before Shizune could answer, she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Turning to Kurenai, she gave her a hug and a huge happy smile, then turned and ran to the front door. _"This will be the best night of both our lives, I promise Naruto-kun!!"_


	3. Motherly advice, and a Date to Remember

**Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto**

**'Motherly advice, and a Date to Remember'**

"Alright Naruto, about Shizune and you…" her voice firm and to the point. One thing went through Narutos' mind, 'Ah Hell.'

"I want to make sure you know exatly what you're in for if you break her heart." Tsunade smiled sweetly, "I'll beat you so bad, you'll wish you were Jiraiya after I caught him peeping on the ANBU hot springs."

"Kaa-chan, you know exactly what kind of man I am, you dont need to threaten me, I'll do everything right, and I wouldn't ever hurt Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto told her without a hint of humor. In truth, he found it extremely insulting that she would resort to such means. He looked at the floor, "I.. in fact I find it more than a little insulting that you would think so little of me. I mean when in all my life have I ever done something like that, intentionally or otherwise?" Lifting his head their eyes met.

Tsunade could see the determination, and unhidden hurt that he let through. Quickly she appologized, "I'm sorry Naruto. I just.. No that is no excuse, I love both of you dearly, i've always seen Shizune as a daughter, and you are my son, I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to prove how much each of you mean to me, I know Shizune wouldn't hurt you." She paused, deciding to tell him the whole story. "The truth is that, ever since she met you in the clearing outside of Tanzaku Gai, she has had a crush on you. After your return with Jiriyia, she wanted to tell you, but circumstances prevented it. And she didn't want to make you feel obligated just because how she felt."

For his part Naruto was shocked. His Shizune-nee-c.. no Shizune-chan, has had a crush on him for the better part of his life, 'A decade.' he commented in his head. Tsunade saw the recognition in his head.

"That is why I said what I said, I don't want her to hurt, and I don't want you to hurt either, it would break my heart." Tsunade watched as he looked staight at her, deciding to lighten the conversation, she dropped a bomb, "I want lots of grand-babies to spoil, so make it happen."

The look on Naruto's face and the choking cough was enough that Tsunade fell to the floor laughing.

After nearly 10 mintes, Tsunade finally calmed down, though the amused smirk was still present on her face. "Alright, now that we've got all of that out of the ways, lets talk about the Hokage position. Lets toss out some names and , when have a few we'll call them in seperately, make an interview out of it I guess. So, go ahead, what do you think?"

Naruto sat back in his chair, as he thought, he held three finger to his temple, "Honestly, I can think of a few who would be well suited to the position, and before we begin, I have a proposal." Tsunade nodded, "What if when we call them in we dont mention what they're here for, but we ask them a series of questions, specifically, routed to problems of a Kage, I think if we do that we can safely begin the process, and no one will be the wiser. Also, I know that Shikamaru would out right refuse, if he knew what he was here for."

"I agree, but who do we cal esides Shikamaru?" Tsunade questioned, "I want to know wh you think would make a good Kage."

"Alright, to start Shikamaru Nara, obviously, Then Kakashi Hatake, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga and Ibiki Morino." Naruto listed them off, Tsunade noted how he seemed to have utter confidence in his choices, and spouted them off quickly.

"Alright, I agree with most if them, except Neji. Why did you list him?"

"Neji, as a Hyuga naturally has an affinity to dealing with politices, much like Hinata and Shikamaru. Notedly, they are the brightest of my generation, and are reknown throughotut the Elemental nations, just as I am." Tsunade scoffed.

"No one is as reknown as you, Naruto, I mean have you read the latest bingo book? they've upped your bounty in Iwa, and Oto, each now has a 14 billion ryo bounty, and rumors that they're going to up you class, to 'X-Class-Pray to Kami you never meet him ranking, if you do grovel and beg like a little schoolgirl for mercy.'"Tsunade chuckled. "Now back on topic, I think that if it came down to it, my recommendations are, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Ibiki Morino. Agreed?"

"Yes. Lets call Shikamaru first." Nodding, Tsunade hit the intercom and told her secratary to call Shikamaru in.

For the next two hours they interviewed the potentials, until finally they were done. Naruto spoke first, "Well Kakashi's out. He seems to want to continue to mope and whine about the past, and Shikamaru's out, He seems to have more on his plate now, and i think it'd be bad to stack more there. So thath leaves Ibiki and Konohamaru, your thought?"

"Konohamaru, I think is the best choice, then we could have Ibiki could be his adviser for the immediate future, and when Kon is older Ibiki can resume his T&I duties or retire. Who should we have replace Ibiki?"

"Anko Mitarashi, She's just as good as Ibiki, and the only reason Ibiki is head, is his seniority, I think we could promote Yuugao to Anbu Commander, and Tenzo to Jonin Commander. Everything could be done when I announce my retirement, ne?" Naruto looked back at her.

"Yeah, see you would have made a great Hokage Naruto, infact, I have a plan, wanna hear?" Naruto nodded. "I know you want to retire, bt I have a plan to get you a better retirement package, and to shove a wrench in the plans of the council. Think of it as your greatest prank ever, okay?"

"Yeah, alright so what do we do?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Here's the plan Hokage-sama..." Tsunade smirked at him.

**Thirty Minutes later**

"Alright, Naruto you have an hour and a half to get ready and to the Senju compound for your date, we finish everything up in six days, you can relax until then Naruto." Tsunade smiled at him.

"Hai, Okaa-chan. I'll see you later, okay." Naruto smiled and headed out the window.

Tsunade smiled as he climbed onto the window sill, "Good Night, Naruto-kun." she smiled wider, "Come by tomorrow, around three-thirty, we can finalize the rest of this then, and you can tell me all about your first date, ne?"

"Sure thing, Okaa-chan. Good Night." With that Naruto headed out, as his foot hit the sill he faded away in a flash of white light.

'That move always looks sooo awesome!' Tsunade squealed in her head, suspiciously sounding like a fangirl squeal.

**With Naruto- Namikaze estates**

'Alright, Shizune said semi-formal, so, I think I'l go with the khaki cargo pants I got while visiting with Gaara, and the white button-up over the tan A-shirt.' Naruto mused to himself, while scanning through his closet. 'Yeah, That'll do, and iI'll go with those sandles I picked up in Tetsu no Kuni.'

He smirked to himself, he would do everything he could to make sue that tonight as a success in every meaning of the word. He looked at the time and noticed that had less than an hour to get ready, so he grabbed his selected clothes and hpped in the shower.

After cleaning himself, he slipped on his boxers and the khakis, picking up the shirts and making his way to the hall closet, wherehe pulled out his shoes, wiping the non-exisant dirt off. He finished dressing and decided he had enough time to pick up a few flowers for his date. Smiling to himself, he headed to the Yamanaka flower shop, he knew Ino wouldn't be there as she was on a mission, and her mother would be running the shop until close. It wasn't that he hated or even disliked Ino, or any of the Rookies, really. He just hated the fact that they acted so much like they did before they grauated the academy, well except Sakura, she ignored him now, unlike when she would hit him, she just acted like he didn't exsist. He figured it was because he killed Sasuke, and brought the corpse back to her. Of course there were exceptions, like Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata, they still talked to him, Hinata more than the rest, but what the village didn't know, in fact only Tsunade knew, was that Hinata had been adopted into Narutos' clan, shortly after her sealing and banishment from the Hyuuga "House", for purposely losing a match against Hinabi.

Naruto smirked, they never thought about the fact that Naruto could destroy the seal, over lookng his skill, once again. He was a level 10 seal master, even more skilled than Minato Namikaze, his father. In fact he not only destroyed the seal but gave Hinata a better one, that protected her Byakugan, and her body from undesirable contact, but it allowed her to store chakra like Tsunades 'Genisis Rebirth' seal. All of that when she'd only been out of the Hyuuga Main house for a couple of hours, Hiashi was still fuming about Hinata's unsealing, and the fact that they couldn't harm her.

Naruto smiled warmly as he greeted Inoue, Ino's mother, after stepping up to the counter of her shop. "Hello, Inoue-sama." Naruto bowed his head slightly to her, "How are you this evening?"

Inoue smiled back, "Well, Naruto-kun, what can I do you today?" She stepped out from behind the counter hugging him as an aunt would after a long abscents. "And what did I say about addressing me as Inoue-sama?"

"Heh, heh, sorry Inoue-ba-chan," Naruto returned her hug, "I can to see about getting a bouquet, for my date tonight."

Inoue squeeled, "Ku, ku, ku, ku, who's the lucky girl, Naru-kun?"

"Shizune-chan." Naruto smiled softly, "I was goinig to request a mission for dating lessons, but Shizune-chan, yelled and told me she'd do it, not as a mission but as a real date. Then i had Tsunade-ok-baa-chan, give me the 'Hurt my daught/little sister/friend, I'll castrate you speech."

"I'm soo hapy for you Naruto-kun, you know what I'll give you these free of charge, you just gotta tell me how it went tomorrow, Deal?"

"Deal, Inoue-ba-chan." The Yamanaka matriarch skillfully put together one of the most extravgant bouquets that Naruto had ever seen, "Have fun tonight, and remember, you tel me everything when you get done."

"I promise, Inoue-ba-chan." Naruto smiled again as he left the store. Glancing at his watch he noticed had only 30 miutes to get to the Senju compound, almost on the other side of the village. 'No choice he thought, Shiro Hirashin it is then.' He faded in a white glow. 'Good thing I have Hirashin seals all around the village.' He smirked as he landed about ten blocks from the Compound. He set our at a brisk pace, towards the compound.

He was at the front door of Shizune's one story house, located off to the left of the Senju Clan Head home. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought as he pressed the door bell.

Half a minute passed before the door was answered by a breath takingly stunning Shizune. Naruto's jaw almost literally hit the porch, "Utsukushii, Shizune-chan." He whispered in awe, while holding out his hand.

**Sorry, I haven't updated, but i hope it was acceptible for the wait-SeikoRin**


End file.
